


When We Were Young

by yellowbutterflies



Series: F1 heist au [14]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Cute, Developing Friendships, Family, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Funny, Gangs, Gen, Heist, Hulk and Fernando are also mentioned once, Hulk’s mention tells you a bit more about his job in carbon, I seriously don’t know how to tag this tbh, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots, Lewis and Kimi are hogging all the brain cells, M/M, Movie Night, Nico - Freeform, Origin Story, Past, Popcorn, Sebastian and Jenson’s friendship in this is adorable, for Carbon’s current dynmaic, like his name comes up one, there is a very very brief mention of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbutterflies/pseuds/yellowbutterflies
Summary: How did Carbon get the family dynamic they have today?OrLewis, Sebastian, Jenson and Kimi’s friendship and how Daniel joined their friendship part of the heist au
Relationships: Jenson Button & Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton & Sebastian Vettel & Jenson Button & Kimi Räikkönen, Lewis Hamilton & Sebastian Vettel & Jenson Button & Kimi Räikkönen & Daniel Ricciardo, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: F1 heist au [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109519
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [tumblr post](https://eight-hearts.tumblr.com/post/639492987051802624/can-you-please-post-the-link-to-the-f1-heist-au)
> 
> Thanks to [@formulola](https://formulola.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Someone requested two prompts (“Did you just throw that at me?” And “Call me that one more time and see what happens.”) for Lewis, Seb, Jenson and Kimi for the drabble book but I spiralled with the idea. It also lined up with Daniel become a senior member so he got added.

**_10 years ago - Late 2010_ **

“Did you just throw that at me?” Jenson asked Sebastian. The German shook his head as he tried to hide his laugh. 

“Lewis sort your boyfriend before I do.” Jenson smiled, Lewis blushed at his statement. He and Sebastian had only been dating for a few months.

“I’m your boss, Jenson. Why don’t you leave him alone?” Lewis retailed, Kimi rolled his eyes from the corner. 

“Idiot.” He said, the three of them look over at him. “Not you, Lewis. I’m on Jenson. You’re 30 and acting 3.” 

“Someone’s got some sexual frustration.” Jenson replied, coming over and putting his hands on Kimi’s shoulders. 

“Not me, I was busy last night.” Kimi dryly said. 

“With who?” Kimi shrugged, like he always did when he wasn’t going to answer something. “Oh, come on Kimi! I thought we were best friends!” Sebastian whined. 

“Lewis, make him tell us!” Jenson looked at his boss. 

“Kimi doesn’t have to tell us anything.” Lewis replied, Sebastian and Jenson frowned. 

“I don’t even know who it was myself.” Kimi admitted. 

“And we have a player!” Jenson exclaimed. 

Lewis laughed at his three friends. He was lucky to have them in his life. His wonderful boyfriend who was the light of his life, who brought him so much happiness after Nico. His two best friends, one who was soft as a puppy and always looked out for the younger members and the other one who was as cold as ice but still had his moments 

When Lewis had been promoted to boss, Kimi was still junior medic. Even though the Finn was 30 and had been in the medical profession in Carbon for a while, their old boss had never promoted him. They didn’t even have a head medic, promoting Kimi was one of the first things Lewis had done. Kimi had talent, he knew a lot of medical information that even Lewis didn’t know, and Lewis knew a lot. It had impressed him. Lewis needed someone to lead the medical team with that skill. That only had one other medic, Hulk, but he spent more time on the field. He was more of their emergency medic, he’d fill in when Kimi wasn’t available. 

Jenson was one of their best members, he was quick and agile. He would ambush people by hiding in small spaces. He was smart and technical. He was logical. Lewis definitely took him for granted, Jenson was usually at the forefront. Well, until now. Jenson had approached Lewis recently and had asked to take a step back, he didn’t want to be at the forefront anymore. His body no longer felt comfortable with all the things he had to do. Lewis was welcome to make this change because Jenson had severed Carbon so well, he didn’t want to leave either. He just wanted a different role. That’s when Jenson became more of a mentor in Carbon, he would always check on the junior members. He would make sure they were okay and were learning as they should. Jenson would still join on the occasional mission but often he stayed back and worked from base. There was one kid in the junior programme that Jenson said had some really good skills. Jenson said Daniel was part of the future of Carbon, Lewis had to agree. 

Sebastian, the things Lewis could say about Sebastian. It was clear that Lewis holds Sebastian on a pedestal, he never meant to make this obvious but he can’t help it. Sebastian is the future of Carbon, everyone can agree on that. That’s why Lewis made him his second in command. Sebastian was brilliant, he knew how to manage things in a way nobody else could. Most of the time, he would inspire the actions Lewis takes with Carbon. At the end of the day Carbon could never survive without Sebastian. Lewis tried not to favour his boyfriend but it was difficult when he always had the best opinions and answers. 

Lewis was still new to the whole leader thing. He had only been leader for a few months and it still scared him. It was terrifying having to lead a whole gang, it wasn’t even like it was a small gang. Carbon was undoubtedly the biggest gang around, unless you asked Fernando. He had different opinions. Lewis still questioned while his old boss had promoted Lewis to leader, it would have made a lot more sense to promote Sebastian. Though if you told that to the German, he would have very different opinions. In his mind, Lewis was the best option for the leader. Lewis had to lead Carbon, nobody else could. You could often find Lewis at the front of the Carbon pack, he led them. He was Shepard and the members of Carbon were his sheep. 

If you looked at them and their personalities, they didn’t really look as if they would fit as friends. They did a little but not a lot. Especially Kimi, he didn’t fit into their group. He wasn’t loud like they were, although Lewis had quietened down since Nico left. Kimi was the quiet one while the rest of them were loud. It looked like a weird group from the outside but they were happy, they fitted nicely with each other. Lewis wouldn’t give his friends up for anything. 

His friends mean everything to him. He’d always put himself at danger if it meant they were protected. Lewis always dreaded the dangerous missions, he never wanted anyone to get hurt. He wanted to protect his friends and wrap them up in bubble wrap, especially Sebastian but he knew if he did that he would be shielding them. It wouldn’t be good for them. They were grown men, they could make their own decisions. They could choose their own path, they didn’t Lewis trying to stop them. 

Lewis always thought about the way he ran Carbon, it was constantly on his mind. Everytime he planned a mission, it was on his mind. He didn’t want to shield his members from the truth. It was a dangerous, dirty job. People didn’t play fair, they played dirty. He couldn’t hide that from them, he had to show them how dirty it could be from the start. Lewis needed to show them so he could see how they would react full time. He didn’t want people who couldn’t handle it. He needed people he could rely on and trust. He needed people who wouldn’t run away from a fight. Lewis knew the people he needed, that didn’t mean it was easy to find them. 

There were very few junior members when Lewis took over. Lewis always have a thought in his mind that their old boss had resigned because Carbon was essentially dying. It was at its end. Lewis knew that was pretty much the truth. It was obvious. 

It was hard having to look for new juniors and seniors. The things he needed were specific, they were detailed. He was willing to be flexible in very few aspects. 

Lewis had a faint idea of what he wanted the future of Carbon to be but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He couldn’t think of the word. He couldn’t think of the dynamic. He knew he wanted people like Jenson, Sebastian and Kimi. Lewis wanted people who could bond like them too. Lewis didn’t want to be like their old boss who wouldn’t get along with most members, who just kept people he hated there for the sake of it. He wanted to bond with every single member, he wanted a rapport with each one. He didn’t want one thinking they weren’t as good as another. Lewis wanted to be trusted, he wanted members of Carbon to know they could come to him about anything and he’d be happy to help. He wanted them to know that his office was a safe space. 

That’s why he had added the comfort room, it was somewhere soft and calming. It was safe and peaceful. It gave people a chance to escape or just to be in comfort while they worked. Lewis knew it had made people trust him more. 

It had worked the way he had wanted it to. It had made people more comfortable, made them work harder and better. It was a good change, it gave Lewis hope that maybe he could save Carbon. 

It was never his intention to make Carbon like it used to be. It was more dangerous in the past, more lethal, more dangers. It wasn’t as protected as it was these days. People never really got on with anyone, there were few friendships but most of them went their separate ways. Lewis wanted some things to be similar, like the traditions they once had but not the morals or work ethic. He wanted that to change. He had hope he could make Carbon so much more. He had hope that he and his friends could do this. 

When he looked at Sebastian, Jenson and Kimi he saw the future of Carbon in their eyes. He saw people who would serve Carbon till they couldn’t, he saw people who would help younger members at all costs. He saw people who were kind and generous. He saw people who could be trusted. He saw people who would lend a hand when needed. He saw people who would listen to others when they had things going on. He saw compassionate people who had so much love in them. 

He saw everything he wanted for the future of Carbon. 

————————

“Who’s ready for movie night?” Jenson excitedly asked from Lewis and Sebastian’s kitchen where he was making popcorn. 

“We still haven’t chosen a movie, Jense.” Sebastian pointed out. “It’s either Shrek Forever After or The Twilight Saga: Eclipse.” 

“We’re watching Iron Man 2. I cannot stand either of those films.” Kimi took the remote from Sebastian. 

“Well, now we’ve chosen a movie.” Lewis laughed. 

“Right, well here is Lewis’ boring plain popcorn.” Jenson handed Lewis a bowl. “Here is mine and Sebastian’s toffee popcorn.” He gave Sebastian the bowl. “And here is Kimi’s salty popcorn.” Jenson made a face before handing the Finn his bowl. 

“How do you stand Salty popcorn Kimi?” Sebastian asked as he threw an arm around Lewis’ shoulders.

“It’s nice. That’s how.” He made a face at Jenson who was trying to snuggle up to him but he let the Brit do so. 

“It’s the same way I ask you and Jenson how you can stand toffee popcorn.” Sebastian pointed out. 

“I still say we should throw him out because of that.” Jenson added. 

“Try that and see what happens.” Sebastian looked at him. 

“And here we have a wild protective Sebastian.” Jenson did his best David Attenborough voice. 

“You couldn’t take me on even if you trained for weeks.” Sebastian replied. 

“Oh yeah? Is that a challenge Sebby?” He asked. 

“Call me that one more time and see what happens.” 

“But Lewis calls you that.” Jenson whined. 

“And Lewis is my boyfriend, he gets privileges.” Sebastian answered. 

“Make me your boyfriend then, give me special privileges.” 

“If this is your way of trying to steal Sebastian from me, it isn’t working. He is going nowhere.” Lewis added. 

“Are we watching the film? Or are you three trying to plan a threesome?” Kimi asked. 

“Kimi!” Sebastian laughed, setting the others off. Kimi remained with a neutral expression.

“You haven’t answered my question.” Kimi said. 

“We’re watching the film, turn it on.” Sebastian answered. 

Lewis smiled at his friends as he curled into Sebastian, the German bringing him close. Lewis kissed his jaw gently, Sebastian smiled and placed a kiss on Lewis’ head. 

He was lucky to have great best friends, a boyfriend and more money than he could ask for. Carbon paid well, of course it did. They robbed things like banks, how could it not? Everyone got paid weekly and they got paid well. They all had untraceable bank accounts so they couldn’t be tracked. He was very lucky in life and he tried not to take that for granted.

He would always wonder what he did to get these people in his life. The thought came back when Jenson started annoying Sebastian halfway through the film by taking popcorn straight out of his hands. Kimi sat watching with a somewhat amused expression. 

“Jenson!” Sebastian broke after Jenson had done quite a few times. 

“What?” Jenson looked at him.

“Stop stealing my popcorn!” 

“I’m not!” He replied. 

“Yes you are!” Sebastian said. 

“I am not!” Jenson replied, Lewis could see Kimi rolling his eyes in the background. 

“Am I going to need to split you up in tomorrow’s mission?” Lewis asked. 

“I forgot I was doing that.” Jenson shrugged. 

“Oh my god. Sebastian, do your worse.” Lewis joked towards his boyfriend. 

“Gladly.” Sebastian grabbed the popcorn and dumped it over Jenson’s head. 

“Sebastian!” Jenson and Lewis exclaimed at the same time while Kimi laughed. 

“That’s our couch! And seriously? That’s your worst?” Lewis asked. 

“It’s sticky, it will get stuck in his hair.” Sebastian shrugged. 

“And on our couch!” Lewis retorted. 

“I didn’t think about that.” 

“I know, babe.” Lewis kissed his cheek. “You’re cleaning it up, I want all of it off my couch, thanks.” 

“You’re lucky I love you.” Sebastian kissed his head. 

“The parents are flirting again.” Jenson laughed as he tried to get the popcorn unstuck from his hair. 

“Try a shower, Jenson.” Kimi commented. 

“But I’m watching the movie!” 

Lewis really would never change his friendship group, the four of them fitted. They worked as a quartet. It was perfect. They all have similar but different dynamics. 

Well, Lewis didn’t think he would change it. Not till Daniel came along. 

**_9 years ago_ **

“Hi, I’m Daniel, I’m 22. I’ve been a junior since I was 18. I’m very pleased and grateful that Lewis has given me the opportunity to become a senior.” Daniel smiled at everyone gathered around the meeting table. 

The first day Daniel was officially a senior, their whole dynamic changed. Not in a bad way, not by any chance. Daniel made the group more lively, he brought an energy nobody else had. He could easily cheer someone up, change their moods within minutes, even Kimi. 

It wasn’t long before Daniel was dragged into their friendship group, Jenson and Sebastian had convinced him to come to one of their movie nights, although they didn’t watch a movie. They just talked for hours. Since then, Daniel had been a solid part of their friendship group. Their quartet had turned into a quintet. 

They worked, the five of them. They worked like the cogs worked in a machine to make it move. They worked like an effective engine that powered things. They worked like no other group in Carbon ever had. They were different to most of the old friendships Carbon had. They weren’t going to be like the old ones that grew apart, like the olds one who killed each other for their own advantage. They would never take advantage of each other, Lewis would never allow it. They wouldn’t use each other in a negative way. 

They would push, pull and challenge each other healthy, not like he and Nico had done. They would push each other to new limits. They would pull each other to safety and security. They would challenge each other to be stronger. 

“Daniel, Daniel, Daniel.” Jenson put an arm around his shoulders. “I have told you many times, it’s the blue wire than the red one.” 

“No, it’s the red one then the blue one.” Daniel replied. 

“Blue then red.” Jenson said. 

“It’s actually red then yellow then blue.” Kimi said as he entered the room and quickly analysed what was going on. 

“Where did you come from?” Daniel almost jumped out of his skin. 

“Thought you knew about the birds and the bees.” Kimi replied. 

“Not what I meant.” Daniel replied. 

“Hold on, backtrack, since when was the yellow wire involved?” Jenson asked. “Sebastian! Stop making out with Lewis and help me.” The couple both blushed. 

“What’s happening?” He pulled Lewis further into his lap so he couldn’t go anywhere. 

“Since when was there a yellow wire involved?” 

“Since the start. It’s blue, then yellow, then red.” 

Lewis watched as the four of them started arguing about which way the wires went. He snuck out of Sebastian’s lap and went over to the device. He connected the green wire, then the yellow wire, then the blue wire, then the black and finally the red wire. 

“It’s done.” Lewis broke them up. 

“What?” Daniel looked at him. 

“How?” Jenson asked. 

“It’s green, then yellow, then blue, then black and then red.”

“Wait where is the green one?” Daniel asked. 

“Right there.” Lewis showed him. 

“It’s hidden?” Jenson asked. 

“Yes, people are less likely to cause damage if they can’t find it.” Lewis commented. “Now why don’t we all sit down and watch the film.” 

Kimi sat on the end, like he always did. Jenson sat beside him, then it was Daniel, then Sebastian and finally Lewis. Sebastian would always have his arm around Lewis, wanting to keep the Brit close. Jenson would always cuddle up to Daniel and Kimi, it still shocked Lewis that the Finn allowed him too. 

Being surrounded by these four filled Lewis with so much happiness and love. 

This is what Carbon was about, it wasn’t about robbing banks and killing people. It wasn’t about betrayal or stealing goods. It was about the friends you made, the people you loved and the people you fell in love with. It was about the people you cared and looked out for, it was about the people who looked out for and cared for you. 

They may be young (well Kimi and Jenson are 30) but they were intelligent, they were logical, they were smart. You had to be in the criminal business, you had to be in order to rob banks and kill people. It wasn’t as easy as it seemed. 

This moment shaped Carbon’s future, Lewis no longer wanted people here who were here for the sake of being here, who were here because of the money. He wanted people who would build their chemistry, who could be friends with the other members, who could get along with the others but who had skills. 

He finally had a word for what he wanted Carbon to be - a family.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [@landonorrisgeorgerussell](https://landonorrisgeorgerussell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
